Attack on Titan Episode 1 : Petra's Death
by TheJTitans
Summary: Petra's Death


In this Fan fiction, let's just think that Petra didn't die in the forest and Levi's last name is Ral.

Hello Petra

Hi sir

We have to go on a mission to Annie

*she shivers and turns pale* That female titan will pay...

She has killed so many people... what chance do we have to defeat her... *she shivers*

Don't worry about it you need to take the rest. I'll handle the hard ones. We will figure it out later.

*sighs feeling a little assured* Okay...

Wait Captain Levi, shouldn't we have a meeting? We need to find a way to kill her... Last time it didn't work out so well...

Yeah you got injured…

Yeah... *looks down at her foot eyes wide when she sees her bandages* Bad memories...

*looks down and touches her solder* It will be fine…

O-Okay...

*pushes Petra out of the way of a jumper titan* Watch out!

*she uses her gear and goes to the top of a building*

*falls in to its mouth but escapes*

*her eyes widen* Levi are you okay?! Are you hurt?

*looks at his arm wound* It's ok let's just make it back to the base

Okay...

Bye *zips back to house*

*gets on her horse and rides to the house*

In the house Petra…you're my daughter… I was in love with your mom…

and you came but we got a divorce…

*she stays there speechless with her mouth open*

This isn't true... You're lying to me...

I'm not… What's your last name?

*she starts going towards the exit of the house* I'm Petra Ral... *she slams the door closed*

*stares at amazement* whispers so is mine...

*she sits there on the porch with her head in her hands*

*Eren walks up* Petra I love you...

She stands up a little startled at the voice and startled on what Eren just said* What?!

*Levi walks in and kicks Eren in the stomach*

*Petra says* Hey don't hit him, he is still part of our team…

*Levi looks at Petra* Whatever…

*she gets off of the porch* I'll go do some scouting... *she refills her gas and uses her gear to go up a building*

*Levi leaves to follow Petra*

*she hangs her feet from a ledge of a building and a tear falls* He can't be my dad... mother told me my real father was killed by a titan…

*Levi grabs her shoulder* Well, I escaped…

Why didn't you just come back home... why didn't you just tell my mother that you survived... * she looks at him with eyes of rage and anger*

*Levi sighs* Let's just say titans tend to follow me, I protected you all along…

*she unsheathes her double blades and look at Levi with hate* Lies!

*She runs at Levi but he dodges and Petra falls off the building, before she hits the ground she zips back up*

*Levi stares at her* I can't believe this… *she zips down and goes to her room*

*Petra starts reading a book and suddenly she sees Eren and Mikasa enter the room* Hi Mikasa, Hi Eren what brings you guys here?

*Mikasa looks at Eren and pulls on his collar, he drags him out of the room she then closes the door and punches Petra*

Ow... *she rubs her stomach where she was punched* What was that for...

For checking out my Eren… *she says with eyes of a maniac*

What?! Look I don't like Eren…

I've seen the way he looks at you… he likes you...

Oh come on he doesn't like me, he likes you. *she puts a hand on Mikasa's

Shoulder* He likes you…

*A tear goes falls from Mikasa's Eyes* No he doesn't…

*Petra says with an assuring smile* Oh come on, don't say that

*talks in a low and calm tone* Mikasa... he loves you he has been you for so long why would he like someone else?

I guess… *takes out dagger* I guess I will have to take you out…

*her eyes widen* Mikasa... calm down...

No, I will have Eren…

*she takes a few steps away from Mikasa* Mikasa please... don't do this...

***stabs Petra in the stomach* **

*screams out in pain and blood flows down her uniform and it starts to form a puddle near her*

Mikasa... why are you doing this... *says grasping her stomach*

*opens the door and walks out, she has locked the door*

*Petra crawls to the door and tries to open it but it won't budge*

*she then starts banging the door with her fist* Let me out…

*Levi walks in*

Sir…

*Levi looks at Mikasa and kicks her*

*crawls to a first aid kit on the other side of the room*

*Levi keeps beating Mikasa*

*she opens the case to see that there is nothing in it* damn it...

*Levi gives her a spare kit*

*she grabs a bandage from the kit and wraps it around her stomach*

*keeps beating Mikasa*

*Mikasa blocks Levi one time and runs to Petra, she stabs Petra yet again on her shoulder*

*Levi grabs her dagger and stabs Mikasa*

*Eren comes in*

***Petra's blood spills***

What the hell is going! *Eren says*

*Petra's vision starts darken* Help…

*Eren kisses her*

*she closes her eyes*

Good Bye father... *she says with her last breath*

*Levi says* Bye my little princess…*punches Mikasa*

*Levi punches Mikasa one more time, opens the door, and slams it closed*

THE END OR IS IT?


End file.
